Randall's Disappearance
by ilovejimmyneutron
Summary: just an average day at 3rd Street School for our fav 6 fourth graders. but something is strange when Randall doesn't show up to school. no snitching? nothing? is he plotting something against the kids? it's up to TJ and the gang to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any related characters**

At exactly 12:00 pm, the kids of 3rd Street School all rushed out of the building and scattered throughout their beloved playground. Some had decided to climb on top of Old Rusty, while others decided to play kickball. Swinger Girl was swinging. The Diggers were digging. Upside Down Girl remained upside down. Everything was going as it should be, including the 6 main kids we all know and love.

"Ah, another great recess," TJ Detweiler said to himself as he and his 5 best friends walked around the playground together. "What shall we do today—football or four square?"

"Why can't we play kickball?" Vince eyed his new sneakers. "I've got a feeling that I'll be kickin' a lot of homeruns today. Look at these new shoes!"

"We already PLAYED kickball yesterday," Gus said, adjusting his glasses. "The last thing I need is another bruised toe."

"Aw, quit your whinin'!" Spinelli shoved Gus in the shoulder. "The only reason your toe got messed up is 'cause of those shoes y'always wear."

"Shoes, shoes. How we love thee shoes. The shoes which shield our 10 little toes from dirt and germs!" Mikey smiled as he bent down to dust off his shoes.

"Precisely, Michael," Gretchen said. "The shoe is an excellent barrier for our bottom flanges. They are not only comfortable, but provide great support for the heel and ankle."

"Oh man," Spinelli groaned. "Are we gonna play, or stand around like a bunch of wusses and talk about shoes? I vote for four square."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Spinelli," TJ smiled as he brought a bright red kickball over to his friends.

Gus gaped. "Hey, how'd you get that perfect-looking ball?"

"Yeah," Vince agreed. "It looks so round and red!"

"If I am not mistaken, Randall is the person who is usually in charge of the distribution of the balls." Gretchen looked at the ball in TJ's hands. "Miss Finster just appointed him."

"How'd YOU get Randall to give you such a great ball?" Spinelli asked, her hands on her hips."

"Perhaps Randall has emerged from his previous attitude of hatred and unkindness. Maybe he's turned a new leaf!" Mikey never failed to give people the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, that sounds nice and all," TJ continued. "but Randall wasn't by the ball basket. Nobody was."

The group gasped in unison. "He wasn't there?"

TJ shrugged, as if this were insignificant. "Nope. I just reached right in and took it. No big deal. Now let's play!"

He started to walk over to the four square box when Vince stopped him. "Hold up, Teej, something isn't right here."

"Yeah," Spinelli said. She took the ball from TJ and began to bounce it. "Randall's ALWAYS by the ball basket at the beginning of recess. How come he isn't today?"

"Maybe the kindergarteners took him!" Gus exclaimed.

"Or maybe Randall is simply inside with Miss Finster," Gretchen suggested.

"Hm," TJ said. "You guys do make a point. Why don't we ask around?"

"Fine, but we're keeping the ball!" Spinelli held the ball protectively. "It's not every day a kid comes across a GOOD ball so easily."

The 6 friends began to search the playground for any clue as to where Randall might be. 3rd Street School without a Randall was just plain weird. He was always lurking about, waiting to snitch on someone. It was part of the norm.

After a while, the 6 were finished with their search, still empty handed.

"Well, I guess that's that." TJ scratched his head. "I guess Randall's not here today."

"Not here?" Vince said. "But he's ALWAYS here. He's Randall!"

"Yeah, always on the lookout for someone to snitch on," Mikey stated.

"Definitely not a person worth spending our entire recess searching for." Gretchen frowned, while everyone but TJ agreed.

"I agree with Gretch," Spinelli said. "Come on, guys. Let's go do something that's actually worth doing." She started to lead the others off to the four square box, when TJ stopped them.

"Wait a minute, guys! Don't you want to look into this a little more?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"More?" Gus questioned. "What for? Who cares about Randall?"

"But think about it," TJ tried to reason with them. "Randall never misses a day of school. He's always here, trying to tell on us. Doesn't it seem kinda weird that he's missing today? He could be planning the biggest snitch of all snitches for crying out loud!"

"Oh no," Mikey said. "TJ's right! What if he's blaming us for something we didn't do?"

"WHAT IF HE'S INSIDE OUR HOUSES?" Gus shouted.

"All I know is that something stinks. And I know a rat-faced weasel who's behind it." TJ folded his arms.

"I'm with Teej," Spinelli said. "Randall's probably up to something to make us all look bad!"

Vince gasped. "Guys, the ball!"

Gretchen spoke. "Oh, it's merely a circular object filled with air that is designed for kicking, throwing-"

"No, that's not what I meant." Vince shook his head. "Don't you see? Randall probably set us up! He probably WANTED TJ to take that good ball just so he'd have something to report to Miss Finster!"

Spinelli dropped the ball and kicked it at the nearest trash can as hard as she could. "I hope that little worm is hiding in that can!" She said as the ball made contact with it. It pretty much fell over and rolled away. Randall wasn't in there.

"Oh, man, Vince!" TJ slapped his forehead. "You're right. How could I have been so stupid? I should've recognized that as a trap!"

"Don't feel badly, TJ," Mikey reassured. "You didn't know."

"Yeah, sometimes Randall's just too much," Gus said. "Where do you think he is anyway?"

"Well, there are two people who we've failed to ask that could be beneficial to us in some way." Gretchen punched the buttons on her Galileo.

"But we've asked everyone on the playground!" Gus said.

"Wrong, my friend," A sly smile appeared on TJ's face as he arched an eye brow. "We haven't asked King Bob yet."

"King Bob?" Spinelli frowned. "What makes you think he'll know where Randall is or what he's up to?"

"It's worth a shot." TJ smiled again. "Look, he's the ruler of the playground. He knows everything that goes on around here! And Randall could be planning something HUGE against us. Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Heck yeah!" Spinelli clenched a fist. "I swear, I'll have the Diggers bury him when we find him."

"Yes, and I'll be sure to bore him to death by reading _The History of Asphalt _to him." Gretchen pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

"I'll kick him to Pluto!" Vince said.

Gus stood a little taller. "Yeah, and I'll…watch!"

TJ smiled. "Tender."

Mikey was doubtful. "STOP! Friends, this isn't the answer; this isn't the way! What if Randall isn't here because he's sick or something? He may not be trying to get us into trouble."

"Come on Mikey," Vince stated. "This is Randall we're talking about."

"That boy is ALWAYS up to some sort of misdemeanor. This time, my friends, we don't know what it is." Gretchen was still looking at Galileo.

"Come on, guys." TJ was now walking off towards Old Rusty. "To King Bob!"


	2. Chapter 2

"King Bob, sir?" TJ asked, smiling nervously as he and his friends knelt before their mighty king.

"Hm. Freckled, round boy and his friends have approached my presence." He thought to himself. "You there!" He pointed at TJ. "Why have you disturbed my peace?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, your majesty, we are in desperate need of your assistance." Gretchen clasped her hands together.

"My assistance, eh?" King Bob rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I AM good at assisting those less-worthy of me. Very well. State your predicament."

"Well, sir, Randall isn't in school today." TJ stood up.

King Bob just looked at him. "And?"

"Well, we were hoping you might know where he is." Gus explained.

"That's it? You 6 dare come to me asking about a boy who hasn't come to school today? Have you no shame?"

"Look, Bob, I ain't in the mood for this." Spinelli glowered. "Randall's the most snitchiest snitch on the playground."

"Yeah," Vince said. "Doesn't it worry you just a little bit that he might be up to something?"

"He could be planning to overthrow you, your Bob-liness!" Gus said.

Bob paused for a moment to process this. "Let me get this straight. You all come to me because you're worried about a snitch who might be planning something dastardly JUST because he's not in school today?"

"Well, yeah," TJ stated. "Aren't you a little worried? I mean, he works with The Finster."

"Finster or no Finster, Monkey Boy Detweiler." Bob waved his hand. "That Rodney is no threat to my kingliness."

"It's Randall, sir," Mikey said.

"Large one! Did I allow your mouth hole to spew words?" Kind Bob thrust a finger at Mikey.

"Uhh…"

"I most certainly did not. Now please—go away from me. I have much of nothing to catch up on."

"But, King Bob!" TJ cried. "Sir! We need your help. Randall might be-"

"I do not care to associate myself with Randall's business." King Bob closed his eyes. "Now leave."

"Fine then!" TJ said angrily. "Come on guys. This womps." He and the others made their way down Old Rusty, still empty handed.

"Well, THAT got us nowhere." Gus sighed.

"I concur. It appears that King Bob is far too superior to deal with our infantile issues." Gretchen said.

"English please?" Spinelli asked, annoyed.

"She means that he doesn't want to help us." TJ said flatly. "Come on guys! Think. This is just like Randall. Skip a day of school to plan a huge snitch. He could have us bugged right now!"

"This is bad," Vince said. "Being bugged without knowing it!"

"Wait," Gus piped up. "Wouldn't Randall have come out here by now if this was all a trap?"

"Hm. You're right, Gus." TJ rubbed his chin. "Why HASN'T he come out from wherever he's hiding yet?"

"It's probably all part of the weasel's plan to get us in to even MORE trouble!" Spinelli growled.

"Spinelli could be right," Mikey said. "He might be waiting for us to do something even worse than taking the ball without his permission."

"Thereby getting us into MORE trouble!" Gus exclaimed.

"Argh, this totally womps!" TJ groaned as he threw his hat on the ground. "Randall; what a snitch. YOU HEAR ME, RANDALL? WE AIN'T SCARED OF YOU OR WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING."

"Wait a minute, TJ," Gretchen said pulling Galileo out of her pocket. "We may not be out of luck just yet. There's still one more person whom we haven't gone to for answers."

"And who would that be, Smart One?" Spinelli gestured to the playground. "We asked everyone, and even the KING won't help us."

"Ah, but all is not lost," Gretchen said. "Who do we know who is always near Randall? Who he talks to the most; who he runs to day after day with countless—"

"MISS FINSTER!" TJ suddenly shouted. "Of course, Gretchen. Let's go to Miss Finster. She should know. I mean, heck! They're like best friends."

"Talking…to The Finster?" Vince asked. "TJ, is your skull dented?"

"Yeah, I'm scared when she talks to ME. What makes you think talking to HER would be any easier?" Gus said.

"Guys, shut up a second!" TJ said. "Look, Finster's the only one who knows everything that Randall's up to. It's worth a shot."

"She won't tell us," Mikey told them. "She practically hates us!"

"Not true, Mike." TJ smiled. "She just, you know, has issues."

"Well…come on. Recess is almost over, and we need to find out what Randall's up to before this gets out of hand." Vince led the way inside the building. They were off to see The Finster.

_Well, Ch.2 is done! Hope you liked it Read and review please, because Ch. 3 is on the way! _


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay guys, here's the plan," TJ whispered to his friends. They were crouched down in front of the door leading to Principal Prickly's office.

"It better be a good one, because recess is almost over!" Spinelli said, impatient.

TJ ignored her. "Okay. Finster's in there. I can hear her and Prickly talking."

"You think they're talking about Randall?" Gus asked.

"Who knows?" Vince answered. "Let's just go in there and ask her where he is before we all get into major trouble."

"TJ," Gretchen said. "What do you propose we do?"

"Well, Gretch, I figure that since I'm the one out of all of us who spends the most time with her, unfortunately, I'll just go in there and ask."

"TJ, no!" Mikey exclaimed. "She might bite your round, little head off!"

"She's not an easy person to converse with." Gretchen agreed.

"You can't go in there alone." Spinelli agreed. "You'll need backup!"

"Guys, guys. Don't worry." TJ smiled that Good-Ol'-TJ smile. "It'll be okay. Just stay out here in case you see Randall anywhere. I'm going in." He stood up with a determined look on his face and turned the knob. Just like that, he was inside.

"Wow," Spinelli breathed. "TJ's so…brave!"

"I'd wet my pants if I were face-to-face with Miss Finster!" Gus held his stomach.

"Friends, are we not lucky to be amongst such a guy like TJ?" Mikey asked, his eyes closed.

"That's TJ for you," Vince said smiling. "Always looking out for us. Now be quiet! Randall might be listening."

"Right, Vince." Gretchen squinted her eyes. "Come on, let's search the hallways."

They stood up together and turned the corner, in search for Randall, while TJ was still inside Prickly's office, trying to get past that ugly secretary lady with the gray hair.

"Come on, Lady. Let me through! I have to see Miss Finster." TJ balled his fists.

"You? YOU have to see Miss Finster?" Secretary-Lady asked. "Aren't you that TJ Detweiler boy who's always causing trouble?"

"Hey. I'm not always causing trouble! I just, you know, make school a little more interesting for my fellow peers."

"Well GO AWAY. Miss Finster is in no mood to entertain you."

"But it's important!" TJ pleaded. "Come on, just let me through. I'll give you anything you want. A sewing kit? A rocking chair? Oatmeal?"

"Are you suggesting something, Mr. Detweiler?"

"Well, I—"

Suddenly, Menlo walked through the door with a stack of papers in his hands. He was humming something while walking over to the copy machine.

"Menlo!" TJ called out.

Menlo looked up from the papers with an unimpressed look. "Oh, whaddya know? It's TJ. Hello, TJ. What trouble are you in THIS time? Did you dump dirt in Miss Finster's coffee?"

TJ raised his eyebrows. "Hey. That's not a bad idea." He frowned again. "But no."

"Hm. Pity. Did you break Prickly's window with another one of your stupid baseballs?" Menlo loaded some of the paper into the nearby printer.

"Nah, that was LAST week." TJ stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well why are you here? To be frank, you're wasting my time."

"Look, Menlo, I'm not in any trouble, but I need to see Miss Finster." TJ folded his arms.

Menlo scratched his head. "What do you want ME to do?"

TJ thrust a finger at the Secretary-Lady and whispered. "Tell that cranky lady to let me by!"

"No."

"What? Why? I came to your stupid birthday party last week, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but your 5 malcontent friends came by and practically ruined it. I thought we settled this before, TJ. I invite you to my parties, but in school, we're not friends. So ta-ta." Menlo tucked a pencil behind his ear, started whistling, and left, leaving a very angry TJ behind.

"Ugghhh…" TJ growled.

Secretary-Lady heard him and said, "Detweiler, you still here?"

Miss Finster thrust the door open at that point. "Did you say DETWEILER?"

"Miss Finster! Miss Finster!"TJ shouted.

Finster just looked down at him. "What are you doing back here, boy? I have no time for you. Now get back to recess before I give you a detention!"

"But, Miss Finster! I need to talk to you. Randall's not in school today."

"That's preposterous. He's ALWAYS in school, Detweiler."

"Not today, ma'am. Randall is nowhere to be found on the playground. Nobody knows where he is."

Miss Finster froze for a moment. Her tiny, black eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Miss Finster. I'm pretty sure." TJ frowned. "He could be hiding somewhere, but I came to you to find out where he might be."

"I have no clue as to where he might be, boy. I usually ALWAYS do. But if he's not in school today, I just don't know."

TJ gave her a flat look. "You don't know."

"Didn't I just say that?" Miss Finster put her hands on her hips. She sighed. "This isn't natural. Randall is always present and on time to school every morning, waiting to give me juicy stories that will get you kids in trouble."

TJ took a step back. "Right…"

"I live for those stories, Detweiler. They give me something to do; something to LIVE for."

"Uh…heh," TJ turned to leave. This was too much information. "Well, thanks for all your non-help, Miss Finster, but I'd better get back to recess before it's ove—"

"GET BACK HERE, DETWEILER." Miss Finster's big voice thundered through TJ's ear drums. He stopped walking and turned around swiftly.

Miss Finster smiled a big, evil smile. "If what you say is true about Randall being absent from school today, I'll need your help."

TJ took a step back. "What'chu talkin' 'bout, Finster?"

"I'll need a replacement. Someone who can take Randall's place during recess until he returns from wherever he's lollygagging to."

TJ didn't like where this was going. "A replacement, you say?" His voice was shaky. "Well, lemme see if I can find a good one out on the playground."

"Oh, don't go through the trouble, Detweiler." Finster grinned evilly again. "I'll be perfectly satisfied with…YOU being Randall's replacement."

TJ froze. He could swear that he saw lightning strike in the background. "ME?" He sputtered. "You want ME to be RANDALL'S replacement? I'm no good at that junk! I got stuff to do during recess; important stuff!"

"Quiet, boy! Do it or else I'll take recess away from you and your other 5 hooligan-friends for 2 weeks!"

"That's not fair!" TJ frowned.

"Life isn't fair, TJ." Miss Finster stated. "Now you have a choice to make. Be my replacement Randall starting today until he comes back, or live without recess for 2 whole weeks!"

TJ gave her the angriest glare that he'd ever given anyone before in his whole life. She returned the same glare, daring him to refuse the Randall replacement. TJ sighed after a while. His face hurt from glaring. After all, he couldn't glare forever.

"Fine." He said between clenched teeth. "I'll be your replacement Randall until he gets back."

Miss Finster clasped her hands together evilly and said, "Excellent…" She led TJ, who wanted to literally kill Randall, over to a small closet near the printer, which he'd never noticed before. She opened it to reveal about 5 outfits that all looked the same.

TJ took one look, backed up a few feet, and shouted. "NOOOO! NO, NO, NO, NOOO!"

The outfits were all a small, blue shirt with gray pants, black socks, and black shoes. The classic Randall outfit.


End file.
